Sailing Around The World (song)
Sailing Around the World is a song from the 2005 video of the same name. The live-action version, which is replaced with Wiggly Animation in the video, can be seen on TV Series 4. Song Credits * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page * Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Steve Blau, Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussionist: Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Lyrics Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. I'm Captain Feathersword. I love to go sailing around the world. Why don't we all go sailing together, me hearties? Whoa-ho-ho! Sailing around the world Captain Feathersword: See what we can see Splish splash, splash splish Sailing oh-so free Feathersword is the Captain Captain Feathersword: Oh, how I love to pirate dance. Dancing the bing-bang-bong In his pirate pants. Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. (Captain Feathersword: Oh yeah!) Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! We're taking a trip on the wavy sea. Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. (Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho!) We'll visit Jamaica Captain Feathersword: At night, we'll gaze at the stars. They're so beautiful. Eat some sea scallops Down in Tasmania. The harbor of Sydney. Captain Feathersword: It's so nice to see. Oh yes, indeed. Have some fish and chips Down at Circular Quay. Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! I love sailing around the world, me hearties. Hoo-hoo! Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: We're taking a trip on the wavy sea. Whoa-ho! Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. Come on now, come along with me Captain Feathersword: Oh, we're taking a trip on the wavy sea. Sailing the ship all around the world On the Goodship Feathersword. On the Goodship Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: On the Goodship Feathersword. Hoo-hoo! Oh-ho! This is the best ship I've ever had. Argh! Trivia * The song was later adapted to BRC is the Big Red Car. * An instrumental track is played over the credits of the Sailing Around the World video. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Series 5 Category:Deleted songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs